Feelings of Awkwardness
by dreamscarred
Summary: Alex's shyness rules him can John help him overcome it. SLASH M/M NC-17


**Title:** Feelings of awkwardness  
><strong>Author:<strong> dreamscarred  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> John Cena x Alex Riley  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Alex's shyness rules him can John help him overcome it.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> None all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but I wish I did, all I do is play in a sandbox.

Alex sat alone in a booth in the hotel bar. Loads of his co-workers were down in the bar also but yet he was alone. He knew the others were working out who they would hook up with tonight and he should probably do the same but he just wasn't sure who to make a play for and if they would respond. Alex frowned as his shyness took a hold of him.

Most people thought he was with Mike and that Maryse was just a show but those rumours were just lies. Alex was alone and he really was too new to the locker room game to know if someone was off limits or not.

"Hey A-Ry," John Cena slid into the booth with him. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Alex smiled. John had always been nice to him and supported him with the right people.

"So what is a guy like you doing alone tonight," John asked taking a drink of his beer.

"I'm not good at mingling," Alex looked down into his glass feeling his shyness creeping back.

"But I thought you and Mike were…" John began.

"Oh god you think that too?" Alex looked up in shock with a bit of angry in his words that he instantly regretted. "Sorry for snapping."

"Well everyone thinks that. It's not true then?" John reclined back in the booth pondering the turn of events with a happy smile.

"No it's not. I'm single," Alex took a drink to wash down the bitterness of his words. He hated to be being alone but he usually waited for someone to approach him he never did the hunting.

"You don't have to answer this but," John paused for a moment deciding what harm his question could do. "Which way do you swing?"

"Uh…I…" Alex stammered really not knowing how to answer because he was interested in both sex at least he though. He found women beautiful and men equally attractive but he had only ever been with women.

"If it helps I'm gay," John offered not afraid of his sexuality, to see if that would help Alex overcome his obvious shyness.

"Both," Alex finally it got out. "I think. I've been with girls but never been with a guy but I would like to try sometime," Alex felt the blush creep into his face.

"It's ok man but if you don't want the company bicycle coming your way then act gay and maybe lie about being with Mike," John warned.

"You me Kel…" John clamped his hand over Alex's mouth.

"Yeah."

"So who are you with John," Alex questioned he knew John had to be with someone. He knew John was around Randy Orton a lot and Evan Bourne so maybe one of those two could be his lover.

"I'm on Team Single just like you," John stretched his arms over the back of the booth attempting to show off the muscle covered by his shirt.

"Really but I always see you hanging around others," Alex said still shocked someone like John was single. "You could probably have your pick of guys."

"Haven't really every met anyone that wasn't looking to use me to get to the top," John explained empting his glass of beer. "Just a sec. Hey waitress another Bud and whatever he's drinking," John turned back to Alex with a smile.

"What about Randy Orton or Evan Bourne?"

"Those two are practically married!" John busted out laughing. "Oh course I've joined them a couple times I won't lie and they were very hot times."

"I didn't know they were a couple," Alex shrugged and looked down at his glass.

"Wow you're really out of the loop," John frowned. "Don't you have any locker room buddies?"

"Not really, Mike a little. I usually keep to myself so I don't piss the wrong person off," Alex said as the waitress brought them fresh drinks.

"Well consider me your friend," John smiled raising his glass.

"Thanks John," Alex raised his glass. "To friendship."

"And more," John clinked the glass.

"And more?" Alex became worried.

"More friends and more good times," John corrected himself slightly worried Alex would take it the wrong way and reject him.

It was "and more" that made Alex realize that John was very handsome and Alex started to feel attracted to his personality and megawatt smile. Alex wondered in his brain if John felt the same and if this was John flirting with him.

"John," Alex swallowed trying to find the courage to ask John if he was interested but he was cut to the chase.

"So you want get out of here and hang out in my room," John grinned.

"Ah I don't know John."

"What you think I'm asking for sex?" John whispered so not to embarrass Alex.

"Yeah," Alex was wrong about John he turned his head away.

"Why don't we go up there and we'll see where the conversation goes," John threw some bills on the table to cover their drinks. "Coming?"

"Yeah I am," Alex got up his shyness still keeping its hold on him.

They didn't say anything on the way to the room and that bothered Alex. He expected some type of conversation from, now he was worried when they entered John's room. John's room was a little messier that his. He was the WWE Championship laying in an open brief case. A sack of about 5 pairs of jean shorts next to it. John sat on the bed and patted beside him for Alex to have a seat.

"I expected you to have a bigger room," Alex cringed he knew that was the wrong thing to say. He expected John to make a snide remark back yet he got laughter.

"Yep I did to but they gave it to Juan Cena," John smiled. "Loosen up its just us."

"Sorry I'm just bad with people I'm always worried that I'll say the wrong thing…" Alex rambled on about reasons why he wasn't good with people when John cupped his face and kissed him.

Alex's heart raced as he felt John's tongue asking for entrance he wasn't just sure what to do. The tongue probed again and he opened his mouth accepting John. Alex felt dizzy it had been ages since he had a kiss like this and it was his first kiss with a man. He tried to relax enjoy the kiss, enjoys John's flavour. Alex felt John's hand massaging the back of his neck and he justs wanted to melt into that touch.

"Like that?" John asked as he pulled apart from Alex.

"Yeah wow," Alex unbutton the top two buttons on his shirt. Seeing this John pulled his shirt off. "Uh," Alex's shyness struck again seeing the strong muscled chest of John. He wanted to touch John but was so fearful he would push him away.

"Come up here," John climb up on the bed. Alex was nervous but he felt he could trust John so he slid up next to the older man. "Here let's get rid of this shirt so we can feel one another better," John un did each button of Alex's shirt and push it back off his shoulder revealing his smooth chest. "Nervous?"

"Yes."

"It's ok," John pulled Alex close and rubbed his arms. "If at any point you want me to stop just say so."

"Okay," Alex whispered. John ran his hands over Alex's chests and gave a look for Alex to do the same. Alex's felt his hands shake as they touched one of John's large biceps but he liked how the muscle flexed under his touch. He slowly felt more confident moving closer to John their chest touch. Alex nuzzling John's neck the older man making a satisfy sigh.

John pulled Alex in for another kiss this time Alex felt much more relaxed kissing John back their tongues sparing lightly. John reached over and pulled Alex's thigh over his and gentle rutted their hips together. Alex was enjoying the feeling of another man's body, the power of it. It was different than being with a woman you could be roughed and not worry about hurting her.

John's finger began trailing down Alex's chest first stopping to tweak his nipples then down to navel. It made Alex gasp when he felt John's hardness through his jeans pressing against his own. Alex liked it all, his world was spinning but then he felt John unfasten his pants. "Stop, please."

"You ok?" John pulled back.

"More than ok, I really liked it. Just moving too fast for me," Alex panted a little shifting to adjust his hardness which was confined in his too tight pants.

"But."

"I don't think I can do everything on a one night stand," Alex turned his head away feeling so weak. "Call me old fashion."

"I call it smart," John smiled turning Alex back to face him. "You want to watch an on demand movie with me?"

"You're not kicking me out?" Alex was shocked expecting full on rejection.

"Course not. I like you," John hugged Alex. "And I get where you're coming from and have similar feelings. It's just usually I fuck first then date but I think I like it your way better."

"So this is a date?"

"If you want to call it that," John kissed Alex's nose. "It's a date."


End file.
